Verdades
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Clarise, ella fue la primera mujer de Jones cuando apenas tenía catorce, nadie sabría que el destino haría que ese americano años después se enamore del hijo de Alex, el esposo de la mujer. Dedicado a Murderdn. USxShota!UK.


****Otro fic, estoy en clases y no hago nada, aprovecho para escribir :3

**Dedicado: **A Murderdn, aunque no estoy tan de acuerdo con este tema xD...  
**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-  
Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Shota, verdades, adolescentes precoces y demás.

Iba con un regalo escondido tras su chaqueta de cuero, el día era frío y escurridizo pero no le importaba tanto, cuando era joven, unos catorce hasta los veinte si no mal recuerda hacía un escándalo digno de un pequeño de dos años, se equipaba con kilos de ropa y rara vez salía, ahora, en cambio, era alguien serio y amable, un importante empresario económico de veintiocho años, si tuvieran que deducir su edad por su cuerpo o por la vivacidad de su mirada apenas aparentaría unos veintidós.

Sonará loco, porque lo era. Alfred F. Jones no ha tenido novia hace más de una década, desde la mujer con la que perdió la virginidad a los catorce, en realidad, aún era un crío, ella era una cría, no sabían lo que hacían.

Terminaron por un embarazo, pero eso no hubiera llevado a Jones a dejarla, claro que no, sino que Clarise lo engañó, el niño era de otro, hasta lo comprobó con una muestra de ADN, con un sujeto del instituto, con el cual ahora estaba felizmente casada.

–Espero le guste...–susurró esperanzado, como si volviera a tener esas hormonas adolescentes en su cuerpo, la anestesia y a la vez la adrenalina de estar enamorado.

Iba a la casa de Clarise, porque no siempre es cierto el dicho que dice "de la amistad al amor hay sólo un paso, pero del amor a la amistad ya no hay regreso", ellos años después se volvieron a encontrar en la universidad, siendo tan amigos como siempre.

Pero eso... eso no era lo raro, no era raro que volviera a entablar amistad con esa británica, sino lo que surgiría por consecuencia de ésta.

Arthur Kirkland. ¿Quién imaginaría tan demente enfermedad y dolorosa agonía? ¿placentera delicia o desdichado pecado?

Arthur Kirkland era el hijo de Clarise, él tenía actualmente catorce años, joven y extremadamente hermoso, con una lengua venenosa y acida, que a veces se crispa dentro de su boca, que aveces acaricia, chupa y lame su extensión masculina, sólo de imaginarlo se estremecía.

Sí, tenía una relación homosexual e incluso pederasta y pedófila con ese menor, hasta le había quitado su virginidad a ese cuerpo delicioso y juvenil hace unos cuantos meses atrás, su obligación ética le destrozó al principio, pero el pequeño Kirkland nunca estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo ir, era un chico seguro y que sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Por él iba a esa casa, aunque el esposo de Clarise lo mirara con odio. Y por fin entra, deseando secretamente que el adolescente esté solo, que no haya nadie, para profundizar el tacto en un beso sincero y extremadamente necesitado, colar sus manos en sus nalgas y susurrarle frases de un poeta desesperado por un amor clandestino.

Sentir los gruñidos en su oreja y las manos pequeñas en su espalda, susurrándole porquerías, desde que Arthur se volvió un chico "punk" era más osado en el contacto sexual que el americano raramente rechazaba.

Pero no, él no está en casa, Clarise lo espera en el sillón, la joven británica con aires algo estadounidenses por su alegría y carismática se ve algo seria, el muchacho borra un poco su sonrisa y sabe que se tiene que sentar en el sillón contrario, ya conoce mucho a esa mujer para ignorar algo tan de ella.

–Clarise...–

–Han pasado años desde que te conocí, empezamos a salir después de unos cuantos meses...–

–No es estilo tuyo recordar el pasado, Clarise...–sonrió un poco el estadounidense al ver que su amiga se ponía nostálgica.

–No es eso exactamente, Alfi...–sonrió la mujer con una risa nerviosa. –Es sobre Arthur...–

El rostro se le heló a Jones, la mirada de la mujer lo alteraba, rió un poco tratando de no demostrar la desesperación que esas palabras producían en él, un afamado empresario, si Clarise se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tiene con su hijo... si se lo cuenta a Alex... su esposo, excelente abogado, se iría directamente a la cárcel, aunque, no es como si no se lo mereciera.

Se lo merecía en cierto modo, pero no se merecía la verdad que le diría esa muchacha.

–Ese día te mentí Alfred...–susurró la mujer algo avergonzada, pero era la instancia perfecta para decirle la verdad a Jones, ya que Arthur había ido a quedarse a la casa de un amigo español.

–Ese día en que me fui a realizar el examen de ADN, el hijo nunca fue de Alex, Arthur es tuyo Alfred, es tu hijo... sé que fue una tontería y tú...–

La muchacha no pudo continuar, cómo poder, pensó que Jones se lo tomaría con más calma, pero su cara estaba desesperada en miedo y temor, desentendido, como si no hubiera escuchado eso, la mujer dio un pequeño gemido de frustración, quizás no debió decirlo tan de lleno, incluso pensó que le alegraría un tanto la noticia después de un tiempo a su amigo, ya que Alfred realmente cuidaba y amaba mucho al pequeño...

Demasiado.

Lo amaba.

Con su vida.

Lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Jones de pura frustración e impotencia, y de pronto le entraron ganas de vomitar, la mujer se acercó a asistirlo preocupado, pero el estadounidense la apartó colérico con una expresión enferma y demacrada, como si le hubieran arrancado la vida, en realidad, con esas palabras le estaban quitando a su gran amor.

–Alfred yo no quería...–

–Cl-Clarise...–tembló Jones. –Dile a mi hijo que lo amo... y que le pido por siempre perdón...–

El americano salió corriendo de allí, mientras se secaba lágrimas adultas de impotencia y culpa ¿qué había hecho? ¿qué le había hecho a su hijo?, nunca se lo imaginó, después de todo, Clarise se había hecho un examen de ADN, que apuntaba que el padre era Alex... debió de ser Alex, debió de serlo, pero no, ahora sólo se moría y destrozaba su conciencia, su corazón.

Porque entre padre hijo no puede existir ese tipo de relación.

Alfred le dejó una última carta al pequeño unos meses después de dejar de ir a esa casa, a pesar de que Clarise le rogaba que viniera, que Arthur estaba colérico, que lo quería devuelta. Pero no, ya no le quedaba el valor para seguir haciéndole daño a lo que muy enfermizamente sigue siendo su verdadero amor, lo último que supo Kirkland, es que su padre se fue para jamás volver en un vuelo directo a New York.

Él, Arthur Kirkland, aún sabiendo todo esto, cuando fuera mayor viajaría hasta allí, sólo para decirle que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su padre, y así también, su verdadero y gran amor.

Porque si se tenía que quemar, lo haría por amar.

**N.A:** No me agrada mucho el incesto o que sean parientes de sangre, pero fue un pedido, en fin, aunque Jones se rindió con su amor, Arthur no lo hará y quizás se vuelvan a encontrar... y quizás se amarán, quizás muchas cosas, en fin, que viva el USxUK! :3


End file.
